urbanlegendsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Smith Sisters: Murdered Anonymously
Background The urban legend originally surfaced as a chain letter, warning the reader that if he/she did not send the story onwards, that the ghosts of the parents would kill them. Synopsis Lisa Smith (age 19) and her sister Sarah Smith (age 15) were two teenage girls living in Plainfield, Wisconsin. On the night of November 17, 1993, the two sisters received stalkerish messages in an internet chat room from a user by the name of "crazy1 86" crazy1 86:'''hey baby!!! '''h0tNsPiCy91: whos dis??? crazy1 86:'''ur secret admirer!!!!! '''h0tNsPiCy91: o really.... quite lyin! whos dis??? crazy1 86:'i loved u the first time a stared in your eyes... '''crazy1 86:'i think about u everyday... you are my dream come true. '''crazy1 86: we met once! i dont think u remember tho. crazy1 86: i cut myself because the pain takes away my feelings of u. crazy1 86: tonight u will see me some time tonight.... h0tNsPiCy91: ..WHO IS THIS!?!?!? crazy1 86:'dont worry.... ill take very good care of you... crazy1 86 had signed off. Around 1:30AM that night, "crazy1 86", who turned out to be a crazed killer, broke into the room of the two girls, brutally murdering them. The next day, their parents found their bodies skinned alive in the closet along with the carving of their names and the time that they were being murdered. The murderer was never found, thus the two sisters were murdered anonymously. The only lead investigators had were the chat logs from the internet chat room. Two years later, the parents of the two girls had a son named John. The parents raised him up as a only child, failing to tell him of the murders that had happened in the house that night. On November 17, 2007, approximately 14 years after the two sisters were murdered, John received messages on an instant messenger from a user named "h0tNsPiCy91" '''h0tNsPiCy91:'hey lil bro!!! '''2seXay4u: who the f is this? h0tNsPiCy91: its your big sis. 2seXay4u: i never had a sister. im an only child. 2seXay4u:'''this is some kinda joke huh? '''h0tNsPiCy91: mom and dad never told you? h0tNsPiCy91: i died 14 years ago with your other older sister. h0tNsPiCy91:'we were murdered in your room which was once my little sisters room. she was killed in bed when i was sleeping and i was killed in the closet and skinned to death. '''2seXay4u:'quite lying. i never had a sister. if i did my parents would tell me. whatever. your stupid. '''h0tNsPiCy91: you dont believe me? well if you wanna look in your closet floor. h0tNsPiCy91: i carved my name, time and date i was being murdered. then i carved my little sister name. h0tNsPiCy91: if you dont believe me little brother check the internet. type in smith sisters murdered anonymously. h0tNsPiCy91: i gtg little brother. i love you. and mom and dad soo much. i cant believe they kept us a secret from you. they should burn in hell an so should you John was in disbelief that his parents could have kept the identity of his sisters such a secret from him. Opening up his closet door, he saw the carvings on the floor with his sister's. John was scared and needed answers. John ran to his parent's bedroom, seeing blood leaking from the closet door. John slowly opened it and was horrified: His parents were skinned alive and hanging in the closet. '' I TOLD YOU I WASNT LYING. LITTLE BROTHER, I LOVED MOM AND DAD.... BUT THEY KEPT ME A SECRET. I CANT BELIVE IT. WELL IM FREE FROM THIS COLD WORLD. I WON'T HURT YOU LIKE HOW THEY DIED. I LOVE YOU!'' Variations * Other variations of this urban legend have the son being the one killed rather than the parents. It is also worth mentioning that Planfield, Wisconsin is also where serial killer Ed Gein resided and committed many of his murders. Category:Urban Legends Category:Chain Letters